


Say 'I do'

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically, Literally everybody in Hamilton, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lafayette, wedding chaos, yooo theyre getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette and Hercules prepare themselves in separate rooms. Only an hour left until the wedding and the Hamilsquad is already at the tip of their toes to get two soon to be married couple ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say 'I do'

Hercules is pacing around in his room. He's sweating and he's picking at his nails nervously. His suit hangs up on the wall and a few people that gathered in his room have to put up with this. If they had to tell the truth, they've been trying to calm down Hercules since they've arrived and they only have one hour left until he makes it out there. People are already gathering outside. 

"Calm down.", Peggy spoke up. She took the suit off the wall and held it up to him with a big and hopeful grin. He at least had to put on the suit, or maybe they should get Hercules a towel first. "At least put this on! There's only... um, one hour left and you aren't even dressed!" 

And when he opened his mouth to protest, Peggy shoved the suit against his dress with a pout. 

"I don't know what you're worried about." Eliza smiles, twirling around Hercules. "If anything, you should be happy! Nothing will go wrong, the dress fits fine and everybody is excited." She stands right next to Angelica who smiles at him as well in encouragement. 

"The two are right, you know. If you'd like, I can text Alexander to ask how Lafayette is doing." 

The bigger man nodded before going off to change. He surely needed a bath too after the wedding. As he left, Angelica whipped out her phone and begun typing. 

ANGELica: Alex, how is Laf holding up? Hercules is over here sweating more than ever.

HAMMYTON: um

HAMMYTON: about that

ANGELica: ???

HAMMYTON: laf is trying to get over the fact that he is indeed getting married and that he IS in love with his best friend and he IS going to be spending his entire life until probably death with hercules. hes half sobbing in his wedding dress like a run away bride is basically what im saying

HAMMYTON: thomas is trying to comfort him right now and it isnt working 

ANGELica: get the man a baguette or something. 

Hercules came back with the suit on, and Peggy clapped her hands together and grinned widely. 

"You look great, Hercules! See, it wasn't so hard, was it? How do you feel? Excited? Luuuucky?" She nudged his arm, only earning a laugh from him. 

"I feel very lucky.", Was his only response before turning to Angelica with a small smile. "How's Laf?"

Angelica cleared her throat, glancing down at her phone screen before looking back up at him. "Just fine! No worries. If anything goes wrong I'm sure Alexander and Laurens can fix it." She laughed. It was more of a nervous laugh but she wouldn't admit that.

Lafayette's room was a mess. They stare blankly at the floor with tears in his eyes and Charles Lee holding a box of tissues for them as they sit on the couch. Thomas was slowly patting them on the shoulder as he stared at James Madison and Alexander for a guide of some sort. What does he say? He has no idea. What does he do? He doesn't know that either. They all stay there in silence, listening to the occasional sniffling from Laf. 

"Alright, I'm tired of this bullshit." Aaron Burr, walked over to Lafayette and waved Thomas' hand away. "Look, Frenchmen. You are getting married in fifteen minutes and there's a bunch more crying when you two finally say 'I do'. You ARE going to spend the rest of your life with your best friend until he does you wrong or until you both die and right now is the time to feel good about yourself." He held Lafayette's arms, giving his little speech with a straight face.

"...Wow Burr." Alexander couldn't hold back a chuckle. "I've never heard you talk that much in your life."

"Zip it, it was just something motivational. Now we got like ten minutes left."

Lee threw the tissue box elsewhere in the room and ushered Lafayette off of the couch. "Alright, alright. With ten minutes on the line, why are we all standing here? Come on!" 

Everybody shuffled out of the room. They crowd around Lafayette, wishing him good luck and all. 

It was a very emotional moment, to say the least. The cake was cut and everyone danced and drank the night away. The two honestly can't wait for the honeymoon. Though, they still can't believe they said 'I do'.


End file.
